


Sneaky Clean

by 70x1c_7r45h_b01



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70x1c_7r45h_b01/pseuds/70x1c_7r45h_b01
Summary: Your boyfriend Pete Wentz isn't very fond of showering. You figure out how to get him to.SMUT WARNING
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Sneaky Clean

You had been dating Pete for a while and had noticed he had a bad habit of not showering. You had put up with it so far, but you finally hit a breaking point. 

You were fed up with this, Pete officially smelled worse than you could handle. Enough was enough. You were going to get him to shower and you thought you knew exactly how to do that. 

You grabbed him by the wrist dragging him into the apartment & right to your bedroom.

The second the door had shut you shoved Pete against the door, pressing yourself against him and kissing him roughly. After a second of shocked inaction, Pete began to respond, kissing you back. You slid your hands up his sides, pushing his shirt up with them. You broke the kiss to push the shirt up and over his head, and toss it to the side before removing your own shirt. You kicked off your shoes and he copied. You grabbed him by the belt and steered him toward the bathroom. 

He stumbled after you with a confused expression. 

You stopped in front of the sink and he started to question why you were there when you removed your bra in one fluid motion, effectively shutting him up. You took his hands and placed them on their breasts as you began to undo your own pants. He rubbed his hands over your chest, massaging as he leaned back in to capture your mouth in a kiss once again. He ran his tongue over your lower lip, asking for more & you obliged, lips parting to allow him access. Your tongues intertwined as he explored your mouth. You let your pants drop around your ankles and shuffled fully out of them. 

Pete tried to step forward and press you against the counter but you sidestepped, turning you both. Your hand made its way down to the front of his pants, stroking him a couple times before finding its way back up to his belt, this time unfastening it and unbuttoning his pants as well. He took the queue and began helping so as to remove them quicker. Your hand moved to your own panties as you broke away from him again and pushed the fabric down over your hips, letting them drop to the floor. 

You stepped back and into the shower, motioning for him to follow before pulling the curtain and turning on the water. By this point, enough blood had relocated itself away from his brain that he no longer even questioned this. He let his pants fall away and since he wasn’t wearing underwear he was able to step right into the shower after you. You were pouring a generous amount of body wash over your chest to drip down your torso. Entranced he stepped forward rubbing it over your breasts and down your body. His head tilted and he leaned forward, lips brushing over your neck and sending a shiver down your spine. He smiled against your skin then grazed the spot with his teeth, nipping and sucking. You let out a small moan as you slide your hand between you both, firmly grasping his cock and stroking. He grunted letting his hands slide over your hips and grasp your ass. He had left some rather visible marks along their neck by now and ran his tongue along their jawline to their ear, nibbling at their earlobe a bit before moving to kiss them roughly on the mouth again. His hands roamed over your body, you used your chest and free hand to soap him up. Not perfect, but definitely better than nothing. At the same time your other hand continued stroking his length slowly, teasingly.

Your thumb rolled over the tip and he grabbed you by the hips, abruptly turning you around without warning. You bent forward bracing your hands against the wall, steadying yourself. Pete was too impatient at this point, and only quickly rubbed his fingers over your labia before lining himself up and pushing in. Both of you let out a gasp as he filled you. The hand left on your hip slipped down to caress your clit, while he grabbed you by the hair with the other. This elicited a moan and he began to thrust into you. The bathroom was filled with the sound of grunts, moans & wet bodies moving against each other. His pace became erratic as you both got closer to release. “I’m close” you breathed between low moans, rocking back against him. Your walls constricted as you reached orgasm, pushing Pete over the edge and filling you with warmth. You both basked in the afterglow a few moments before he pulled out and let the cum drip down your leg. At least already being in a shower made the cleanup easier. You righted yourself and you both helped each other clean up. You somehow even convinced Pete to wash his hair.  
This was when you decided that this was how you would handle the situation when Pete really needed a shower from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> This lemon was written at special request of my awesome ghoulfriend :3  
> Cover art drawn by me: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/70x1c_7r45h_b01/11691897/12098/12098_original.png
> 
> No Flames ;)


End file.
